


Another Hospital Visit

by ladybug218



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this 3 1/2 years ago. Either I'm psychic or the writers are stealing from me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 1/2 years ago. Either I'm psychic or the writers are stealing from me.

He's lost count of how many times he's visited her in hospital rooms. This time, however, unlike those others, he's grinning from ear to ear when he walks into the room.

"Hey, Bones, how're you feeling?" he asks. Parker shoves him a little; it irks him that his father still calls her Bones after all this time.

"Better now that you're here," she says. "Parker, I swear you get taller every time I see you."

Parker shakes his head. "You're supposed to be the scientific one," he reminds her. "And you just saw me three days ago."

"Your father is rubbing off on me," she teases.

"Yeah, well, I'm not likely to start spouting off facts about tibulas and fibulas, so that doesn't go both ways," Booth insists.

"I'd argue that the fact that you know those words means I'm rubbing off on you," she argues.

Parker agrees. "Seriously, Dad."

Before Booth can defend himself, the fourth person in the room decides to chime in with some loud wails. All is forgotten as Booth strides across the room to the bassinnette and lifts out his day old daughter. "Aw, Chrissy, were we ignoring you?" he asks in his baby voice.

"Dad, seriously, you're going to warp her if you talk to her like that," Parker says.

"What, you think because you're almost a teenager you suddenly know everything?" Booth asks. "You need to set a good example for your little sister."

"Seeley, let Parker hold her," Brennan insists.

Parker sits in the chair next to her bed and Booth puts the baby in his arms. "Make sure you support her head."

"Yeah, Dad, I know," Parker says. "Hi, there, little sister. I promise that I'll protect you from your parents when they go insane, okay?"

Booth sits on the edge of the hospital bed and reaches for his wife's hand. He's always the happiest when his family is together.


End file.
